Durarara! Collection
by the-angry-blob
Summary: A collection of all my Durarara! one-shots. Not all of them are mature, so no worry. Durarara! belongs to Ryohgo Narita. Lost interest in writing any more. COLLECTION: COMPLETE.
1. Hate

**A short Masaomi x Saki. The pairing is really sad, but really beautiful, so I just had to do a one shot for them. This is kind of dark, so don't read it if you're extra sensitive. **

* * *

><p>The girl looked at him from her hospital bed and smiled. He flinched and looked down, biting his lip. He didn't know why he'd come here; he'd just felt the need.<p>

"Saki…"

"Yes Masoami-kun?"

He twitched when she said his name. Her very voice was intoxicating and the way she'd said his name was no exception. He hated it. He launched himself at her and pushed her down and pulled his knife to her throat. She smiled innocently and he broke into sweat. "If I kill you here I won't have to live with guilt anymore…" His voice was shaky and his kept tightening and loosening around the knife hilt. She giggled lightly, "Then you'll just have to live with the guilt of killing me."

"Enough!" He pulled back and sat on the side of bed and held his head in his hands. "Why…. Why Saki? Tell me why!" He glared at her but her expression remained unchanged.

"You already know the answer Masoami-kun."

"Don't say my name like that."

She scoffed mockingly. "You used to love it when I called you that, what happened?"

He said nothing and looked down at the floor. Every time, this happened. Every time he'd always be reduced to a gooey mess of guilt and angst by the time he got home. No wonder he hated hospitals. He looked at his watch and stood up. "I have to go now."

"Make sure you tell her I said hi."

How she always knew he was going out with other girls, he never knew. She spoke as he started to walk away. "Its because no matter how many girls you date, you won't ever love them as much as you loved me. Or do you still love me?" He walked hurriedly to the door. "You know that and I know that."

He broke into a run and hurried out of the hospital as fast as he could. He couldn't stand to hear the words that come next.

"Because Izaya-san told me so."

* * *

><p><strong>I can't wait for season two of Durarara! I also want to get my hands on the novel series :'D<strong>

**Please answer these questions:**

**- What did you like about it?  
>- What can I improve about it? (plot-wise)<strong>**  
>- What can I improve? (writing-style wise) <strong>


	2. A day in the life

**This was written for a prompt on my application on a roleplay site. No, you're not getting the link. LOL. Implied Shinra/Celty. **

* * *

><p>She woke up, fidgeting this way and that before finally getting up. She stretched her arms and moved her neck this way and that, as if she were looking around the room. She checked her phone. 7:26 pm. She immediately jumped up. How could she let herself oversleep! She hadn't even planned on taking a nap!<p>

She hurriedly slipped on her helmet, and dashed out of the apartment, hearing the automatic lock give a small click behind her. Within a matter of seconds, she was already on her motorcycle, heading onto the streets. It was a matter of practice really, and she had more then she'd like.

She was nothing more then a blur of dark shadow to the pedestrians. They would marvel and whisper to each other 'Hey, did you see the Headless Rider?' The sun was beginning to set, casting a warm, orange glow over the city. She turned her head as she drove, catching sight of the park. The fountain spewed up, obscuring the view of a certain blonde haired man she enjoyed conversations with. She drove on.

She slowed down, and parked her motorcycle in an alleyway. The sun was gone now, and all that was left was the pitch-black sky. She turned her helmet up, as if to admire the stars. But there were none today. In such a busy city, all the lights were left on at all times. Light pollution – that's the word for it.

She couldn't waste her time any longer. She rushed home, speeding past pedestrians, much faster then she would have wanted to. Damn Izaya, giving her so many jobs in such a little time span. The only reason she put up with the nonsense was because of the money – and because she didn't really like hearing the news go on and on about recent suicides.

Ah, her apartment was in view. Hurriedly, she put away her motorcycle and got into the elevator, pushing the button that led her to her floor. She fidgeted too much, twitching every few seconds. The bad light and eerie silence was making her impatient. Someone really had to install some music here. The door opened with the sound of a bell, and stopped right in front of her door. She took a moment to calm herself down.

For some reason, she'd just been anxious. She couldn't place her finger on it, but I had been bothering her since she woke up from her nap. Perhaps she was just cranky. She slumped her shoulders, as if she was sighing, and rang the doorbell. Shinra would have to be home by now.

The door opened, and there he stood, all smiles and cheer. "Ne~, Celty, welcome home!" He moved past, so she could come in. She took out her phone and tapped in the message. "_Okay, hi." _

He chuckled and walked into the kitchen. She took a seat in front of her laptop, opening up the chat site. Hmm, no one she felt like talking to. She fell back in her chair, resting her neck. She tossed the helmet onto the floor. Shinra came in and sat next to her, leaning his head on his arm and he looked at her with a face she just couldn't figure out. Either way, it made her feel uncomfortable, but strangely warm.

"So how was work?"

"_It was fine. And yours?"_

"Oh nothing unusual." He waved off the question, like he did so everyday. It seemed today had not been anything out of the ordinary.

* * *

><p><strong>I love myself.<strong>

**- What did you like about it?  
><strong>**- What can I improve? (plot-wise)  
><strong>**- What can I improve? (writing-style wise) **


End file.
